Nowadays, touch screens can display digital information for computers or other data processing devices, and further provide intuitive input. Touch screens are also utilized in various electronic products, through touch screens, various functions such as data input, operation, and control are achieved, and thus man-machine conversation is achieved too. In this way, much convenience is brought into production and life, and the problem that input devices, for example, keypads and mice, are inconvenient to carry can be overcome.
In the current industry, various types of touch screens, such as the capacitance type, the resistance type, the infrared type, and the surface acoustic wave type touch screens, have already existed. These touch screens detect touch location information by means of detecting the changes of the touch capacitance/the touch resistance/the obstructed infrared/the obstructed acoustic wave after a finger is applied. These types of touch screens can only obtain the location information of the users' touch operations, but cannot detect a pressure value during a touch. In the actual use, when the touch pressure value needs to be detected, these touch screens do not have any way to detect the value, and thus the application of the products is limited. Moreover, in the actual use, the precision of the detecting locations of these touch screens are realized according to the electrical principles of the touch screens. Therefore, the problem of low reliability occurs: since a resistance touch screen uses resistor film material as a part of its electrodes, the soft film material is prone to be affected by scratches and breaks, and thus the reliability will be greatly reduced; since a capacitance touch screen works according to the principle of detecting tiny capacitances, when liquid is splashed onto its surface or it is in a low temperature/high temperature condition, capacitance detection errors may occur frequently, even the touch screen may fail and its system may crash; other types of touch screens may also have similar problems, and these problems directly cause low reliabilities of the touch screens.
Furthermore, the existing touch screens are limited by input methods, for example, they may need to be directly touched by fingers without gloves, or need to be equipped with touch pens, which may bring much inconvenience to users.